


Still Me

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the open on Sunday community. Prompt was Everything Changes.</p></blockquote>





	Still Me

Here, she thinks. Here is where it all ends.

Here I had my heart broken, I was betrayed, I meted out death and and I welcomed death with open arms.

I saved my friends, I saved strangers, I saved the world. Too many that I couldn't save.

I was an only child, I was a big sister, I lost both my parents, I created a family of friends.

She stares at the crater that was once her home. All gone now. Everything is different, everything has changed. A smile graces her face. But I'm still here and I'm still me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open on Sunday community. Prompt was Everything Changes.


End file.
